


Dear Gom

by coldeyesroni



Category: EXO (Band), 花と悪魔 | Hana To Akuma
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Demon Jongin, Demon/Human Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Human Kyungsoo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldeyesroni/pseuds/coldeyesroni
Summary: Jongin's peaceful yet boring time in the human world changes, because of one child.





	Dear Gom

**Author's Note:**

> A Hana to Akuma KAISOO AU. if you've read the manga you know how the plot goes, BUT, this will have changes. This may have 5 chaps max ^.^

  
It happened on the second time the snow touched the ground. On the second year of him living in the human world. Jongin on his suit, warm coat and hat, stopped just outside his gate. Getting down, the cold weather and the night breeze made the snow hit on his shoulders. As he stride towards the thing, he can hear sniffles and whines, sounds that you can only hear from something, or from someone, small.

A _baby_.

A human baby, outside his gates. And was crying.  
Jongin tilting his head, looks at the creature down on his feet. The creature was covered in blue cloths, warm cloths, and was inside a basket.

Who would leave a human baby outside his castle? And outside the snow?

Only heartless creatures can do such thing to one.

"Humans..." Jongin uttered with much disgust. But something was troubling him too, for the baby wouldn't stop crying, the sound irritates him, but it also made his heart ache, or maybe it was the cold. So Jongin did what changed his life, something he didn't know would change so much in his 250 years as a demon.

He kneeled and carried the baby on his arms and brought it inside to the warmness of his castle.

* * *

"Welcome back, Master Jong---ehh?!" his butler Jongdae. "Is-is that a human baby sir?!"

Jongin's demon servants immediately perked their ears, as if not seeing a baby before.

"I found it outside the gates, it wouldn't stop crying." A bored Jongin says as he hands the creature to his butler.

"Prepare me a warm bath-" he ordered to no one. Jongin sees one of his maids run to prepare what he had ordered as he took off the heavy coat.

"Aww, poor baby, outside in the snow too. Oh sir! It's a baby boy!" his butler exclaims happily, but the baby was still crying.

Annoyed and raising his brow, Jongin lift the creature by the cloth wrapped on its little body. "Sir! Be careful he might-- oh, he stopped crying."

True to his butler's words, the creature hanging in front of him stopped crying, snots midway almost meeting its lips, tears on it's chubby cheeks, thoguh, it was looking straight at him. Two round beautiful eyes stares directly at his dark ones, like little white lights in the dark.

And like the snapped of the time, the baby smiled, brightly. Like the sun's brightness that Jongin hates to see every day, but the baby's, was a pleasant one. Like the bright raises of the sun hitting the trees and the flowers in the wide space of his garden in his castle. Flowering brightness.

Pleasant. Beautiful.

"He likes you sir..." Jongdae whispers as he cooed at the baby. A baby.

Does this change everything? Does coming to the human world a wrong move in the first place? Does raising a baby would change everything too?

These thoughts runs in Jongin's head. Yes, he's been in the human world for two years already, is he getting tired of it?

No. He liked the freedom he feels in the human world.

Is he ready for a change? Like perhaps raising a human baby?

No--Yes, maybe, probably.

But will he lose something from this?

Probably, none.

Jongin can just return the baby to any human he knows in town if it grows as a great hassle. Yes he can do that. But for the meantime...

"Let's name him." Jongin whispered as he touch the soft cheeks of the baby through his leather gloves, the creature in return smiled at his touch.

So _bright._

"Oh we're keeping him! Oh wow! Okay a human name, a name. Hmmm." the butler beside him was thinking deeply, but Jongin already had a name on his mind.

"Kyung...soo...Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, yes, let's call him _Kyungsoo_." Jongin breathed the name and he smiled, because it suits him.

Flowering brightness.

"That's a good name!" Jongdae exclaims at the other servants. Ordering them to do the proper preparations for the newly addition to the house, Jongin smiled at the still giggling baby hanging in front of him.

A change is never a bad thing. Is it? Jongin will never know, maybe after years he will, "but we'll see…" he whispered to no one.

He gazed at the little heart smile visibly wore by the baby, as it giggles looking at him.

Jongin whispered through the warm air of his castle again,

"Welcome to the family, Kyungsoo."

* * *

  
It was 2 years after Jongin came to the human world that he saw a little basket outside his castle gates. The content of that basket was a little human baby boy. Jongin had thought that the child would bring drastic change to his peaceful boring life when he decided to raise him. But Jongin was wrong.

The child changed so much, so much, even the things that Jongin is still not aware of.

After deciding to raise the child, he left the care of raising the human to his servants. And ever since the child learned to walk, the little creature would follow Jongin in the hallways of the castle, clinging on to his leg, looking up to him with a stupid smile of his on his face.

It annoyed Jongin and somehow, it also didn’t.

Now, seating outside the garden with an open book on his lap and a cup of tea on the other, he sighed, tiredly. He despised tea time early in the afternoon because of the sun, demons don't like brightness or the sun for that matter.

If Jongin could, he would still be sleeping until evening, but he can’t, particularly because of _someone_.

That someone currently picking flowers and playing in the middle of his garden, under the bright covers of the afternoon sun. After 15 years of raising and living with him, the child’s face still shines brightly, too bright for a demon’s eyes, especially in Jongin's.

“Kyungsoo...” he called, “you’re staying too much under the sun. You’ll look uglier if you stay there longer.” Jongin can hear the scoff and the annoyed steps coming from the child as he reads back the book on his lap.

“Nini, you’re so mean. You always act like a bear and sleep for the whole duration of the morning, you should try to be under the sun too, it's warm. And I think you might need it too, you look a little bit out of your color.” He can see the pout from the child even though his head is still down.

“Demons don’t need vitamins though, they just need sleep. So I’m going inside now, the sun irritates me so much.” Jongin stood up, Jongdae following beside him.

“Nini, wait." His steps halts.

 _Ah right_.

Jongin turns around just in time for the child in front of him extends he’s little arms, a rose between his little pale fingers. “Flowers for you, Nini.” Kyungsoo smiles that shining smile he always makes when he brings flowers to Jongin, a little heart forming through his little lips.

Like a flower, blooming for the first time, under the sun.

Kyungsoo knows that flowers withers when touched by a demon, yet the child still gives him flowers when he can, even bringing it directly to Jongin’s room early in the morning.

“Hey kid, you know they just die when I touched them right, why do you still bother?” he asked as he reached for the single flower and watched the once red petals of the flower turned black and fell to the ground, the flower didn't even last for seconds.

Jongin doesn’t get it. It’s a waste of time, also a waste of life.

“Didn’t I tell you before Nini? It’s because they’re all beautiful and because they look even better when you hold them, because you're _beautiful_ too.” Kyungsoo beams at him.

Such an Idiot.

But at that moment, Jongin just wants to ruffle the child’s fluffy black hair, and pinched those cheeks.

But, he _can’t_ , he _won’t_. For it would be possible that just like a flower being touched by a demon, Kyungsoo would lose his happy life.

Jongin’s terrified of that idea.

Feigning a look of annoyance on his face, Jongin glared at the smiling child in front of him. “Go back to studying Kyungsoo.”

“Ehh? But I just finished my morning lessons!”

“Your afternoon lessons then,” Jongin retorted back, turning to leave.

“But Nini-,”

_slap!_

The small hands reaching for Jongin’s hands stops midway, a shock on Kyungsoo’s face is what greets him.

“Don’t touch me.” he calmly says, but the coldness is evident in his voice.

Kyungsoo’s small form, slouched even more. It was not the first time Jongin tried distancing himself to the human child for that same reason, but it would be the first time he was greeted by the sadness from Kyungsoo's face because of his action.

Jongin doesn't want to admit it but it was, heart-clenching.

“I-I’m sorry, Nini. I,”-

“I’ll just go to the library then.” The child added with the fakest smile Jongin could ever witness from him. The picture made Jongin's chest ache.

It's for the best, yet why does it feels, _wrong_?

He watched the retreating form of the human in what Jongin knows is not the way to the library.

“Master, Sir Taemin is here, he's already in your room." Jongdae whispered to him a little after.

Just what Jongin _needed_.

He shakes his head, “Make sure he study, and do not let him out your sight Dae. You know what happens whenever he goes outside.” He ordered to his butler who looked like he wanted to say something about the matter, but chose to rather not.

“Y-yes, sir.” Its what he heard from the butler as Jongin turned his way to the halls that leads to his own room.

He rather do _something_ for the annoyance he feels for himself.

* * *

Kyungsoo is sulking.

Definitely sulking. He's been staring, _glaring_ at the open page of the book in front of him. He's been reading it for hours after what happened in the garden earlier but his brain refuse to understand the words written on it.

Kyungsoo's distracted. It's because of that stupid demon.  
Kyungsoo just wanted to spend time with Nini, he's been cope up with the added lessons by the demon for him that for the past days, he could only see Nini early in the morning when he brings the demon flowers to his room. And the time for that is short, because Nini would just throw him out of the room after that.

And it made his sulking turn in to something else.

Much, sadder.

Placing his arms at the table, he rests his head at the table, mildly thinking. He's been living with Nini for his entire life, the demon found him outside the castle gates on a snowy night. He was raised being aware that Nini as well as the servants in the castle are all demons, undoubtedly Kyungsoo took in that fact that these demons took him in and raised him as part of their family. And he was grateful that these wonderful people found him, that Nini found him and decided to raise him.

Ever since Kyungsoo was young, he's particularly attached to the demon, maybe it was the connection or the gratefulness. Kyungsoo likes Nini, he looked up to the demon as his savior, his guardian, and his older brother or...perhaps, more?

Maybe that's why, that's why Kyungsoo was hurt by what happened earlier. Or was it his fault?

Looking at his little hands, Kyungsoo realizes something. He pouts, breath hitching for he can't believe he never had a chance to touch Nini, much to the demon's effort and antics in avoiding their contact as he realizes. He can touch the servants in the castle when they would play with him, even poking their faces when they laugh.

What happened earlier was the first time Kyungsoo sees the very face from the demon to not touch him.

What's gonna happen when he does? Is it so wrong for him to do so? Why...

"But I want to _touch you_ Nini..." he whines a second after, his lips forming into a pout again. His frustration filling in his chest that he wants cry. Roughly closing the book in front of him, he puffs as he stood up taking the book, grabbing the chair and dragged it to the rooms high window.

The sun shines brightly in the afternoon, hitting the flowers by the window with its yellow raised color. Various colors of them filling the visible parts of castles huge garden, purple, pink, yellow, white, red, and dead black ones.

Wait, what?

Putting his face closer to the window glass that his nose is already sticking to it, Kyungsoo is positive, a quarter, no, a half of the flowers are dead. As far as his little eyes can see, it was all black, dried and withered. Jongdae would never carelessly touch them without anything on his hands, the butler grows the flowers in the garden himself.

Could it naturally died? But why only half of it? Or could it be that Nini touched them as revenge for what happened earlier?

Kyungsoo shakes his head at that idea, its impossible. Nini would never, he would never, especially if he ever did so, he knows he'll receive an earful from Jongdae, even if he's master of the house.

Ninis not stupid.

Kyungsoo was about to turn his back and leave the room with the intention of informing the butler, when his eyes caught something again, not dead black flowers or withered bushes. It was something, round, big, and light red. A pair of round, big, and sparkling red eyes, looking straight at him, in front of the window.

Red eyes staring at him, eyes from the man standing in front of him. And just ust like everything was already set into motion, the man smirked at Kyungsoo, that kind of smile that would raise the hair all over your body. In his great surprise with a little bit of being terrified because of those eyes, in reflex, Kyungsoo throws the thick hard covered book on his hands at the scary man.

A loud wakening sound echoes in the room after that, from the shattered window glass, and the terrified scream from Kyungsoo, himself.

* * *

Jongin woke up to _something_.

He opens his eyes, the dark shade of the curtains in the room, hides the irritating sun from him. He rubs his eyes as he sits up, dragging his hands to his hair. The young man beside his side seems to be still sleeping, clearly unbothered by what woke up Jongin.

Rustling sounds reached his demon ears as he sits up on the king sized bed in the room. He can hear muffled voices all through the castle: servants talking, servants in the kitchen cooking for dinner, someone sweeping the floor, another in the next floor, someone cleaning the windows, hurried steps indicating that one is running, and a distant noise somewhere in the lower floor, of someone, crying.

 _Kyungsoo_.

The sound of the running steps got closer and stopped just outside his bedroom door. Just in time for Jongin's hands to unclasp on the white sheets that he'd been gripping hard because of the mere reason that Kyungsoo is crying, and that _someone_ made the boy cry.

Jongin heard a knock, and without waiting a second, he whips his hand and the door opened, the terrified face of his butler is what greeted him. Jongin's blood boils up more because of that.

"What happened?" he stated in his much controlled voice as he steps out of the bed. Jongdae magically, already have a white shirt to dress Jongin.

Jongdae, trained properly by the man who had served Jongin's parents and even before them, appears controlled as much as he tries but still evident that is still shocked by what ever happened while he was doing other matters.

"Jongdae." Jongin repeated again, not liking the silence the butler is giving.

The butler hesitated but appears to be sensitive by the glare Jongin is giving him, "I heard a crash at the family hall sir, I run there as fast as I could. When I got there, I found that one window is broken, and that little Kyungsoo is crying."

All buttoned up, they walk out of the room, Jongin clearly out of it asked his main concern, "Is he hurt?"

"No, sir just a _little_ bit terrified."

Jongin turned around, clearly not believing the word 'little' from the butler since he can still hear the whimpering cry from the human child.

" _Little?_ Jongdae when was the last time you heard Kyungsoo cry like _that_?" Jongin points his finger to the direction of the cry.

The butler appeared not to be getting the point of the question but still answered, "When he fell from the tree when he was 5 years old, he broke his leg from that fall."

"Wrong." Jongin says as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Oh, he was 7 years then! when he was bitten by a non poisonous snake! You roasted that poor creature."

Jongin shakes his head as he turned his back to start walking again, "Wrong, and that snake _deserved_ it."

"Uhhh, when you left and was gone for 5 days? Yes! You were in Sir Taemin's mansion at that time! You didn't even tell me you were staying there for long. That was 5 years ago, Kyungsoo kept on crying in his sleep every night you were gone, poor child." his butler exclaims.

Jongin's steps down on the stairs falters when he heard it, he turned around again facing his butler who had a handkerchief wiping invisible tears from his eyes.

"He cried that much, for me? Why don't I know this?"

That stupid child was crying for him when he was away? Why would that pure sunshine and innocent child cry for a demon like him?

"Yes, like now! though Kyungsoo requested to not tell you master. Did I get it right sir?" Jongin was still remembering what he was doing on those nights, and he feels this tightness in his chest when he did.

For he feels, guilty.

Like a man waking up in his nightmare, Kyungsoo's cry in the present made him remember the task at hand now.

"No, you're still wrong. His cry today was the same as when he plucked out those thorny roses you grew before in the garden. That was the first time he held a flower with his little hands, he was 3 years old, at that time." Jongin whispers audibly as he reminisce those times when Kyungsoo would cry because of stupid things, and the child would chase him after while having tears falling from those eyes. He'd be chasing Jongin, seeking for a comfort touch, the very same thing that Jongin can't give.

"After that incident, was the very first time he gave you a flower sir." Jongdae replied back, smiling at Jongin like there's no 15 year old child crying and whimpering in the castle.

Jongin starts walking again, only a flight away from the family hall, "Jongdae you're missing the point, he'd cry like that when he's hurt, terrified or scared. Are you sure he's not hurt? Didn't you miss anything? Who's there with him?" panic back in his voice again.

"I-uhh, about another matter sir, your acquaintance and old friend Lord Chanyeol arrived earlier in the castle."

" _What?!_ " Jongin shouted right after his butler said the news. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I'm sorry sir, you were asking me questions, it slipped out of my mind." Frustrated, Jongin turned right from the hallways, just steps away from the family hall, "Where is he, why is he even here?" he asked to the tailing butler behind him.

He's right outside the door of the family hall and he can hear Kyungsoo's sniffles, and he could also hear someone else inside the room. Jongin turned the knob and what greeted him first was the broken pieces of glasses on the red carpeted floor from the broken window on the right side of the room.

He turns his eyes immediately to the source of the whimpers and sniffles, Kyungsoo was seating in the large couch of the room, his short legs on his chest, hugging them. He was wiping his wet eyes by the long sleeves of his white shirt, and appears to be unharmed, Jongin visibly relaxes at that. Kyungsoo looked up, meeting Jongins eyes with his, he was going to say something but, someone blocked his view of the child.

Blocked by _someone_ who'd deliberately annoy the living nightlights of Jongin's life in the demon world ever since he was young.

"You demon, what in Lucifer's name are you doing here?" Jongin hissed with such annoyance he wants to throw things at the tall demon if only Kyungsoo was not behind him.

Chanyeol smirked, clearly amused by his obvious foul temper. His red eyes meeting Jongin's light brown ones. "Just wanted to say hello. It's been, what? 17 years since you left the realm? I missed you my friend."  
Jongin rolled his eyes as he steps closer in to the room and towards his 'friend'.

"Well, Hi, hello, and goodbye, you can go back already."  
The tall demon laughed in his booming voice and claps his hands, just like old times, Jongin thought, but the man is still annoying.

"I missed your sarcasm, but not so fast. I'm not the only one who misses you."

"Who else would annoy me like you do? And if that's the old geezer, tell him it's still a no."

"Fortunately for you, it's not him. The King is quite busy himself these past 17 years, he'll let you on the lose for, a few more." Chanyeol replied back, still with a smile in his face as he walked closer to Jongin too.

"Then if you're done with your business here, you can leave now. Don't destroy any part of my castle anymore." Jongin hissed.

Chanyeol scanned the room, "Ah, sorry about that by the way. I'm here for another matter. The elders heard rumors, it had seemed that you our great duke, took in a human baby and decided to raised it. It appears true, as what I've witnessed," Chanyeol, as he tilted his head at the back, at the direction of Kyungsoo who now stopped crying and appears to be listening to their conversation.

Which is not good.

"They have no business on what I do here, those leeches can stay seated in their golden seats for as long as they like." Jongin is getting annoyed more by the second and it doesn't help that Kyungsoo is still in the room.

"I agree to that, but they're persistent. And you know how old people can be." Chanyeol said in a bored voice as the latter steps on the pieces of glasses on his feet, but that caught Jongin's attention.

"What do you even mean by that?"

Chanyeol looked up, and stared at him for a moment, then clicked his tounge, "They want you to leave the human child in the care of his own kind and then come back to the demon world after. If you still want to be a candidate for the next in line to the throne, do their first request."

This is nothing new, definitely nothing new to Jongin. "You know my answer to this Chanyeol"

"That is the main reason why I was sent here. To convince you, my lord." Chanyeol laughed loudly again, not sensing the tensing of Jongin's whole body at the statement.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm still ranked higher than you." He replied in a whisper to Chanyeol. And the latter seems to get the authority in his voice as his face falters for a second. Chanyeol leaned in to Jongin's right,

"Humans and demons can't coexist together my friend, always remember that. You might have raised that child, but he'll grow old years after and you know where he should be when that happens. He should be, with his _own_ kind."

"Save yourself from some _pain_." the taller insisted looking straight at Jongin's eyes with a sad smile directed at him.

Jongin looked away, for that statement is a fact that he had been pushing away ever since Kyungsoo gave him a flower for the first time with a blinding heart smile on his face when the child was still a toddler. Because Jongin knows, he knows to himself that he has grown attached to the human child. Something he didn't even intended to do.

Exasperated and irritated at himself at the same time, Jongin steals a glance behind Chanyeol. He can still see Kyungsoo crying but now a little calmer. His annoyamce coming back towards the fire demon. "Why is he still crying Chanyeol? What did you do?"

The man in question visibly gulps as his red eyes turns to its natural dark brown color, his face turns apologetic, his shoulders shrugging. "I might have scared him a little with my eyes?"

Kyungsoo whined at his comment, and Chanyeol panicked in front of Jongin, who's currently controlling himself to not throw the demon outside through the other undamaged window.

What's with everyone using the word _little_ when it's actually not.

"And the window?" Jongin asked in a deep voice, he can feel his jaw hardening.

"I-I kind of scared him through that, and he threw the book he was holding at me, thus the broken window. Hahahahaha."

Jongin sighed, he waves his hand at Chanyeol, telling him to move aside, the man does. "We'll talk later but for now, _zip_ it." The fire demon nodded his head as Jongin walked towards Kyungsoo, Jongdae quickly appearing beside him.

The child is still hugging his small legs with his chest, but Jongin is surprised to see that Kyungsoo looked irritated in contrast to his crying state earlier. And it seems, that irritation is directed to Jongin, which is a very new experience for the demon.

Both stopped in front of the child and Kyungsoo's glaring eyes squinted at Jongin even more, it's hitting nerves of him, "Are you alright Kyungsoo?"

The latter ignored him, instead of answering to his question, Kyungsoo turned his attention to Jongdae beside him, like he didn't even speak at all. "Jongdae, your flowers died because of Sir Chanyeol, I thought you might wanted to know."

The butler sensed the the sudden tension in the room, "Ahhh! Yes! Uhh, it's alright Kyungsoo, we can grow them back again, don't worry."

Jongin taps his foot in irritation, clearly not liking the attitude the child is giving him, he's not used to this kind of treatment from Kyungsoo.

So he leaned lower, meeting the child's flustered face from the sudden action, their noses an inch away from touching.

"I'm asking you, are you alright Kyungsoo?" he whispered deeply at the boy. Their close proximity catches Kyungsoo's attention that the latter noded his head, answering Jongin's question. _Good_.

"Go to your room." he said as he straighten up and asked Jongdae to accompany the child.

But Kyungsoo, suprisingly stayed seated at the couch, hugging his legs, looking at something in the distant. Ignoring Jongin again. "Kyungsoo, do as I say."

" _No_."

The air in the room suddenly turned suffocating, Jongin can feel it. He can see the shocked face of his butler, and the pursing of Chanyeol's lips at the corner of the room.

Flabbergasted, Jongin faced the still shocked Jongdae, "Is this the rebellious stage humans go through when they enter at some age?"

"Uhh you mean the adolescent stage sir? I-I, I think so?"

Jongin glared at Chanyeol, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" the fire demon defended.

He turned his attention back at the boy, "Kyungsoo what's wrong? Tell me, did he said something to you?"

"Nothing."

"It's doesn't seem nothing to me, tell me." Jongin retorted back.

Silence.

He hates being ignored, especially by Kyungsoo himself.  
"Kyungsoo come on, let's go to your room so you can rest." Jongdae in his quite but still worried voice. But the child didn't even move a muscle and ignored Jongdae too.

"Kyungsoo." The boy flinched at his voice, regrettably, there's no going back for Jongin now. "If you're going to be acting like this then-",

_slap!_

A de javu.

It was the same as what had happened that afternoon when Kyungsoo tried reaching for his hand, it was the same kind of approach, the same sound of avoiding, the same situation where they're currently in. But now, Jongin's the only one who seems surprised by what happened, he was the only one who lowered his hand when he moved his arm away from Kyungsoo's reach while the child's is still hanging in the air, like those little hands are holding something invincible.

And unlike earlier, Kyungsoo didn't look surprised by the rejection, but the child looked like he had expected that kind of rejection from Jongin himself.

That touch of comfort.

"Ahemm," a new voice interrupted the scene in the room. The young Sir Taemin graced the room, not letting his face show his own confusion at the mess inside it. He was dressed like how he arrived at Jongin's castle earlier this afternoon. Giving Chanyeol a bow and smiling timidly at Jongdae, the blonde young man looked at Jongin as he walked and stopped over him.

"My lord, excuse my intrusion but I'll be taking my leave now, my carriage is already outside your gates."

Right, it's already evening. "I apologize for the mess. Are you sure you're leaving already? How about dinner? I might have taken too much earlier." Jongin said hurriedly.

The man shooked his head, still smiling. "No, it was still the usual, don't worry. Then, I'll go ahead."

Jongin was about to order his butler to accompany the young man outside, but Taemin rested a hand at Jongin's shoulder, implying that such action is not needed anymore. Smiling, the former tiptoed, placing the other palm of his hands in Jongins right cheek and whispered something lowly at the demon's ear.

And the demon, in his great distraction, didn't notice the avoiding of Jongdae's eyes from the scene, Chanyeol's speculative eyes at the display, and Kyungsoo's deep inhale of his breath the first time the stranger entered the room, and the contorting of the child's face when the said stranger touched places he couldn't even try to reach.

When the young man exits the room, Chanyeol broke the comfortable silence.

"You drink his blood?"

Jongin couldn't contain his annoyance that he fastly levitated a lost piece of wood from the floor and smashed it in the direction of the tactless demon, still the latter easily dodged the attack by moving a step from the other way. "Oops did I... miss anything?"

Chanyeol, as what Jongin can remember is a known player in the demon world, have chased every single demon in there and played with their hearts, very charismatic and an easy going but in times like this, doesn't know how to sense things and can't control his loud mouth.

"Didn't I tell you that we'll talk later and to zip it?" Jongin's frustration is coming back again.

"But it was so obvious! Your bite mark in his neck is still healing so I've noticed it, and you know that that is taboo right?" Chanyeol just spilled everything.

"Chanyeol !"

"What? It's not like all your servants didn't see him arrived earlier, in fact I think this has been happening for a while now, not that it's my business but I'm just amazed that you could do such thing! the elders will lose their minds over this! That would be so funny to witness---why are you looking at me like I've exposed you? Is there still anybody in this house that didn't know that you feed on human bloo-- Oh, oh, oh. Ohhhhhhh." he stopped as he covers his mouth with his two hands when his round big eyes passed Kyungsoo's direction.

"Holy cow, ohh shhhhhhh- I'm sorry..."

And Jongin, as much as he controls himself, wants to burn the demon with the latter's own fire, maybe he could do it later. Forgetting what Chanyeol had done and because Kyungsoo is old enough to know these kind of things, he ought to just let Jongdae take Kyungsoo in his own room, even if the child would protest.

"You drink human blood? _His_ blood?" in his small voice, Kyungsoo looked up to Jongin.  
Inevitably, Jongin have no choice but to answer anything about the matter, as what he reminded himself earlier, Kyungsoo is old enough to know these things, so he nods.

"Yes, and yes."

"And you let him _touch_ you." It was not a question.

And Jongin couldn't say anything entirely because he knows where the child is going.

"But why can't I touch you, Nini? Why wouldn't you let me? Why wouldn't you touch me?" Kyungsoo's lips downturns, tears pooling in his eyes, and his small body shaking caused by the whimpers and hiccups.

"You're so _unfair_ , you let him touch you and you drink his blood. Couldn't you do it to me too? I'm human too Nini, you can drink my blood instead!" he whined and Jongin in conflict, meets the gaze of his butler.

"Dae, take him to his room _now_." he sighed in his resigned voice, Jongin is just, tired surprisingly.

"Yes sir."

"But Nini! No-" Kyungsoo reached for Jongin's other hand again and again, Jongin just moved his hand away from the child's reach.  
And Kyungsoo in contrast to what happened earlier, appears very disappointed and hurt.

Hurt.

The very emotion Jongin would likely to avoid putting in Kyungsoo's beautiful smiling face. But he ended up placing it there himself.

"Come Kyungsoo, let's get you some milk and biscuits. You love those right?" Jongdae's quite voice engulfed the child's quite whimpers as both left the room.

When the door closed, Jongin faced Chanyeol. "You know I want to burn you right now with your own flames right?"

Chanyeol just shrugged his shoulders and walks to the broken window, looking at the pitch black of the night. "It doesn't hurt me, but I'd like you to try."

Jongin seats at the vacant couch, his arms resting on his thighs, eyes on the dark night. Chanyeol sits beside him after a while, and they sat there in one of the rare times of them not quarrelling at each other.

"He's attached to you, as you are too, to him." Chanyeol as he picked a piece of the broken glass.

Jongin didn't say anything at the comment, he doesn't even know what to say about it. Didn't deny and didn't affirmed it. Jongin doesn't know. But he knows one thing, he won't let anyone take Kyungsoo away from him, even if it had to be a friend of his.

"He's _mine_."

Chanyeol nodded, "I know, I can see that. And I won't be taking him away from you, as I said earlier I'm here to convince you, just to convince you."

Jongin looked at him, frowning. "Convince me to do what exactly?"

"To let him go, on your own. I know, it's bound to happen soon."

Jongin shakes his head, and laughs. Let Kyungsoo go? To where? Whom? That kid is prone to danger whenever he goes outside the castle gates and Jongin doesn't trust any human to take care of Kyungsoo. And that child, is pigheaded, stubborn and free spirited. It takes a lot of patience to be with Kyungsoo. Jongin believes no one can stay with Kyungsoo except him and the servants that raised the boy.

They're _family_.

"I believe that'll take a lot of time for it to happen." Jongin announced with enough confidence.

Chanyeol grins at him, "Then I guess I'll be in your hair for a quite a while then, just like old times."

They sit there in another comfortable silence. Though Chanyeol had to open his mouth again. "He calls you Nini. That's a cute name! Nini!" his friend mocked him, and Jongin just rolled his eyes.

"Has he always been calling you Nini or he calls you by your real name too?"

Jongin rests his head on his other hand. "No, he just calls me Nini. He doesn't even know my real name."

Chanyeol turned his whole attention to Jongin's revelation. "He doesn't know your real name? But why? You didn't tell him? That's, that is unfair."

"Call it whatever you like, but that's what I wanted it to be." He stood up, ready to leave.

Chanyeol stood too, "I'll come back again, maybe tomorrow or everyday? I don't know. I'd like to make things fun here from now on."  
Jongin raised his eyebrows, not liking the word fun.

"Do whatever you like." he turned his back at the other.

"Oh! and Jongin? A touch wouldn't hurt."

Jongin faced Chanyeol again, confused. "What?"

Chanyeol rolled his eyes "For a high ranking demon like you, you're slow." But Jongin's still confused.

"Forget it, just that one touch wouldn't harm Kyungsoo. You rejecting to touch him is hurting him. Can't you see?"

_Oh._

"I don't know what you mean." Jongin feigning ignorance and acting confident.

Chanyeol shrugs again, "Whatever suits you then." he grins with such glint on his eyes that irked Jongin.

"What will you do?" Jongin warned.

Still smiling, Chanyeol walked past him as he pats Jongin's shoulder and out the room. "You'll know, soon!"

Jongin, was left alone at the messed family hall with this buzzing feeling in his body.

_Why does it feel like something that is not entirely normal is going to happen?_


End file.
